The Curse of DD's Hat
by inuashathguywhorulesall
Summary: It's Random Career week at the Cul-de-sac and DD is a Craft-user. There are a lot of these - thingiesand all that Shizzole.........
1. Default Chapter

Chapter #1  
  
It was a glorious day in the cul-de-sac, birds singing, the wind was just right; Nazz was taking a nap on her hammock, Ed was fling thought the air. Yeah, everything is normal here. Then the mailman came. He had a package for DD. Being the idiotic as*, Eddy thinks it's fan mail from those imaginary hookers. "Give me my mail! I know you want those girls but you're too immature, so there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" "Eddy, those hookers will not be turned on to a guy who is a total and compete fu**er. Anyway it's my mail. So there. And besides, the only one who gets turned on by you would be the Kanker sisters." "DD, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MOFO IN THE CUL-DE-SAC!!" "I was just kidding." "Oh. Uh, me too! So what did you get?" "A book of witchcraft." "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU WANT ONE OF THOSE!?" "Eddy, I'm supposed to be a craft-user all this week. Remember Nazz called all of us to the lane to give us our career for Totally Random Career week?" "Oh yeah. I got Police Officer and Ed got human Cannon Ball. Sarah got camper, Rolf is a video game programmer, Kevin is a Telemarketer, Nazz is a hooker, Johnny is a lumberjack, and Jimmy is a fashion Designer." "Wow. What dumb careers. But Rolf is the luckiest. Do you like your career, DD?" "I might like it. You Know that I have to do this, right?" "Yeah. You know, I think I'm going to go hire Nazz for a 2-hour rumble." "your such a Prev." DD had to go in his basement so he could work with the spookiness of the lower basement. Lets see, he has to do so many things he lost track of time. Now lets go to Eddy.......(every bit is important. You'll see why) Eddy run over to Nazz to get 'the works', but then he remembered he was an officer, so he put her under arrest. She got the drift and she said," Well, what did I do?" "You are a hooker and hookers are..... just follow me." He took her to his room and Nazz said," It's free for you because I've always loved you. So what time is it?" (Eddy looks at his watch)"12:30" "Then it's time to get laid Eddy" "Ah...." "OH!" Well, before I get into this, Let us see what Ed was doing.  
Ed was reloading his cannon when his new cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. Would you be interested in buying a safety net for those 100 feet drops?"  
"Yes I would. How much money?"  
"50 cents and we can deliver it right away."  
"Ok see you then." "Goodbye."  
Boring, right? Well, DD is finally preparing for a spell that makes a person tell the truth. He decided that since Eddy wanted Nazz to have sex with him then he would try it on him. So he got it ready. It took him all night but he finished it. 


	2. chap 2

Chap. 2  
  
Well, Eddy was Happy. He was Laid last night by Nazz and he loved it. That feeling. I'm getting carried away again.  
DD was walking with the spell in a pop can when Eddy comes up and snags it, "Ha! I got your soda!" Then he drank it all.  
"So, how was the whole sex thing last night?"  
"Oh, man it was horrid! She just couldn't get the whole feeling the burn thing down. Wait, what the @#?! Did I say?"  
"It worked." DD said the himself," the spell really worked!"  
Meanwhile...........  
"Ed ready for lunch, Rolf!"  
Rolf was watching Ed do his cannon ball stunt so he could get a new idea for a video game. "Its launch Ed-boy who is weak in the upper story!"  
  
"You want me to do my stunt of not?"  
"Sorry."  
"5...4...3...2...1 blastoff!"  
Just like that Ed was 100ft in the air. "Go, Ed-boy go!"  
Rolf noticed that Ed's net was folded up against a tree. "Oh no."  
Boom! Crack! Pow! Bang! Ed crashed into 4 trees with his head breaking them in 2. "Thank you Ed-boy for you have given me an idea greater than Nana's pantaloons! Good bye!"  
Ed was fine so don't worry.  
Back to Eddy and DD...  
"So, DD, what is your next spell going to be?"  
"Invisibility, I guess."  
"This time you try it on Ed, ok?"  
"Ok. Ed will never know because it wears off in 20 seconds."  
"Why only 20 seconds?"  
"I don't feel like pulling an all-nighter again."  
"Ok whatever."  
Eddy needed to get on duty. So he went around the cul-de-sac looking for the Kanakers. You see, Jimmy was kidnapped last night when the getin was good. But it turns out that Sarah just wanted Jimmy to decorate her new tent which she got from the telemarketer(you know, Kevin). Well, he got bored and started looking for Nazz...  
  
Till NEXT time!!!! 


	3. confushion and distress

Confusion and Distress  
DD was really happy with the whole; I'm going to have Ed disappear thing. He thought to himself, what would happen if I mixed in thorn apple and some cucumber? DD was all like, I'm going to do it. He would be making the spell last longer, or so he thought. The results are the climax of the story.  
"Eddy. Eddy. EDDY!!"  
Eddy had arrested Nazz again. All that sex destroyed Eddy's room. "Eddy, please. We got to go. Now we need thorn apple and some cucumber."  
"Oh, don't say cum, please."  
"Ok. Anyway I have decided to make a short cut and make the spell longer. Thanks for the other ingredients. I'm putting them in and mixing them... done."  
"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!!"  
As Eddy passed DD, he knocked a little on DD's hat and DD didn't notice. "Ok, fine. Just be careful."  
And Off to the woods they go. On the way, they saw Sarah but they didn't say anything. The woods ended and there was Ed fixing his cannon with a hamster. Hey Ed, put the hamster down."  
"But why? He was gona help me with fixing my cannon."  
"I'll help you."  
As DD got closer to Ed, he poured the potion on his neck and helped Ed with his cannon. "Eddy, hand me a screw driver"  
"OW, MY NUTS!"  
15 minutes later they were done. Ed went out in the woods and called the other kids to watch. "Ed, are you ready?"  
"As ready as ever, DD."  
Ed got into the cannon and DD started muttering an enchantment. "5...4...3...2...1...BLASTOFF!!!!!"  
"Eddy, keep your eyes on Ed."  
"Ed is, disappearing. That's really coral."  
"What?"  
"It's the new fad. I saw it on TV."  
"Ok."  
"Good."  
"Great."  
"DD Ed-boy, why is your face covered with blood?"  
"What are you talking about?" 


End file.
